


Turning Tables

by abbybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Bottom Tony Stark, Bras Suck, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Genderbending, Happy Ending in the Works, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, M/M End Goal, Male Tony Stark, Menstrual Cycle Jokes, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Poor Pepper Potts, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Vision (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbybear/pseuds/abbybear
Summary: During an altercation with a non-binary / androgynous alien race, Tony takes the brunt of a spell meant for Vision and winds up a part-time woman.  His future with Pepper is suddenly on the rocks due to his irregular gender swaps (“Tony, I’m not like that.  I can’t be with you when you may be female half of your life.”).  Team leader Steve Rogers tries to console Tony during these troubling times and cannot seem to stop his growing feelings.





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This story stemmed from a conversation I had with my significant other. Short version:
> 
>  
> 
> _Me (bisexual): If I suddenly was a man, would you still be with me?_  
>  _Him (straight): No, but I would still love you. We could still live together, but no more sexy times._  
>  _Me: Srsly? I’d stay with you if you turned into a girl._  
>  _Him: Because you also like pussy. Not the same._
> 
>  
> 
> And it’s true. Was difficult for me to accept at the time, but after a bit of thinking I feel like I have a better understanding. With that note, this is not meant to be a Pepper-bashing story. The frustration and upset on Tony’s part due to her reaction is because he cannot comprehend why someone who loves him would no longer want to be with him because of different body parts. Basically my initial feeling on the whole matter. 
> 
> Warnings: Will contain explicit content in coming chapters. Will have both M/F and M/M Stony. End goal is M/M Stony.
> 
> Also unbeta-ed. Let me know if you see anything that requires correcting.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: HAH. I didn't even make up the alien race. They showed up on Star Trek Next Gen. Definitely own nothing. Never fear.

The J’naii were appalled at the idea of artificial intelligence.  When first introduced to Vision, the youngest member of their party hissed insults at his vibranium form as their fingers swirled with magic.

“Unnatural. We must repair this nonentity.”

Before they shot the spell, Tony stepped forward and made to block their hand. The flurry of light appeared to dissolve in their hand as the billionaire bore his routine camera smile.

“I assure you, Viz is a fully functioning member of the Avengers.  One of a kind, really.”

The young J’naii shared his smile, taking Tony's warm hand up to their lips.

“I apologise for my reaction, Stark sire.  Even though gender for our species is uniform, we all have one.  Forms without an association would have no place in our culture.”

Steve intervened when he noticed his teammate’s pinky had disappeared into the alien’s mouth.

“Shall we continue?  We were informed your party needed you return to your vessel by midday for departure.”

They glared at the tall blonde before moving along. Tony shrugged at Rogers's set stare.

“Situation defused, Cap. Thought you should be proud.”

“Try and keep your tendencies to yourself, Stark. I'm sure Pepper would appreciate the discretion.”

Steve pushed ahead, not noticing Tony's creased forehead and drooping expression.  Tony pinned a grin back on his face when Natasha pushed him forward and linked their arms.

“You know Steve can't mix fun with business.  He also sucks at playing pretend to avoid intergalactic complications.”

“That's for damn sure. You really need to set him up with someone. Maybe some action will help with his Asshole America temper.”

“Believe me, I have been trying to get him to go on dates for years. I would ask you for suggestions, but I know your flings pre-Iron Man were destructive in nature and Pepper has been your gal ever since. You two still on hiatus?”

Tony slowed their pace, leveling his gaze on the group down the hall. He wiped his wet finger on his dress pants, ignoring the residual heat traveling up his arm.

“We're going to talk about it later today. She promised she'd stop by the compound.”

“Hopefully she makes it this time. If I find you moping around again, I'll drag your ass to the gym and beat the heartache out of you.  Probably could convince Rogers to assist.”

“Uh huh. How about you focus on finding some luck for the old man instead.  Probably would be a better way for Cap to relieve all that tension he keeps stuffed in his shoulders. Did you know that he broke three more of my reinforced punching bags last week?  Maybe I should synthesize more vibranium and just make him a damn wall to wreck into.”

She chuckled, patting the genius’s arm as she relinquished her hold.  A call from the leading pack got the two to pick up their speed.

 

***

 

Tony did not remember fainting. The J’naii had left about an hour ago and the Avengers in attendance were sharing opinions on their guests.  One minute Tony was standing in between Natasha and Vision talking politics and society's built-in gender roles, and the next moment his head was pressed against the android’s shoulder as Vision carried him over to the couch, tailed by the gang.

“Room, please.  Tony, can you hear me?"

He nodded, taking a palm to his temple with a wince.

“What happe--what the hell is wrong with my voice?”  

His words made Tony feel like a stranger to himself. He tested a series of sounds to confirm his vocals were a pitch higher.  Looking at his risen wrist, he noticed his watch had slipped down a quarter length of his arm.

“Boys, back up.”  Natasha pushed Steve and Sam's hovering forms a few feet from the sofa before kneeling next to her friend, using a light touch to close Tony's suit jacket.

“How about we go somewhere a little more private. Wanda?”  The two women helped Stark stand, taking him to the elevator and disappearing.  Sam looked down at the empty cushions and then over to the blonde next to him with wide eyes.

“Did he seem _smaller_ to you?”

“Maybe.  Why did Natasha just drag him off like that?”

“I believe she noticed the difference in Mr. Stark’s form and hoped to assist him in a more confined environment.”

“Vision?  Do you know what happened?”

The android matched his leader's gaze.

“He now appears to be a she.  I expect our visitors may have done something to cause this gender swap.  We should try to contact them before they venture too far from Earth’s orbit.”

 

***

 

“Hey, Tony.  I got you some clothes to try on.  Do you need some help?”

Wanda passed Tony a pair of her jeans as well as a t-shirt and a set of undergarments still in the packaging.

“I--shit. No. Thanks.” She gave him a small smile before retreating from the bathroom. Natasha walked over to him as Tony stared at his reflection.

“I brought you a couple of other bras to try if that new one doesn't fit.  Both are smaller than Wanda's, so try her's on first and go from there.  If we can’t determine how to revert this by end of day, we'll get you a better fit.” She placed the clothes he was holding along with her additional contribution on the sink counter before reeling him around to face her.

“Good news?  You're still pretty.  Looks like your hair's getting longer as time progresses.  You sure you don't want assistance? I know you've taken off many women garments over the years, but putting them on requires a bit more finesse.”

“Nat, I’ll figure it out.  How hard can it be? You’re gearing this up to be a challenge.  Have you not heard that I am Iron Man?”

He dons a generic grin before he turns back to the mirror.

“Fuck.  Even my smile is different.  My teeth look smaller--that’s just stupid.”

The redhead leaves after giving Tony a long look.  Tony takes off his tie, jacket, and shirt slowly, then stares down at his naked torso.

“While I enjoy their appeal on other people, boobs appear to be horrible.  I can already feel the back problems built in with these bitches.”

“Stop complaining about your big tits, Stark.  Cup size can cause a bit of contention amongst us girls.”

“Yeah, especially if it’s that special time of the month.  Pray that you never have to experience a period.  You for sure would lose your shit.”

“Absolutely.  I am putting down fifty dollars that Tony will throw at least two mugs at Steve if he ever has to go through a menstrual cycle.”

“I’ll bet three.  Also, if Clint visits, he will definitely throw something heavier than a cup at him.  Maybe the cast iron skillet?”

“Okay--what the fuck.  Whoever invented bras should be burned alive.  The clasps are in the back? How can you even bend your arms that far?  Did I not get that ability with this bullshit gender-bender?”

When Natasha and Wanda open the door, they stifled their laughter.  Tony had on the jeans and was fighting to twist his arms behind him while keeping the undergarment in place.  Natasha took the bra bands and clasped the back together, spinning Tony around to inspect his front.  She loosened the straps and ripped off the small tag attached to the back.

“Yeah, you will need a larger cup size.  Probably DD? You lucky bastard. For now, just tuck that extra in as much as possible and put on the shirt.  Gave you something breezy to keep you comfortable.”

He put on one of his older Iron Maiden tees, happy the cotton sank down past his hips.  As suggested, he rearranged himself under the shirt before looking back up to the two woman, completely exasperated.

“I am so sorry you have to deal with this nonsense everyday.”

“Noted.  Come on--we need to let the boys know your status.  Hopefully Viz is trying to contact the J’naii to figure out what the hell they did to you.  Have you come up with any ideas?”

They took the elevator down to the common area.  Tony wrapped his arms around his midsection as he glared down at the tiled floor until the doors opened.

“Maybe whatever the younger one planned to hit Vision with rebounded.  They seemed determined to give him some sort of sexual identity.”

“Hey, Nat.  Have you seen Tony?  I checked the workshop and his room.”  Pepper came up to the trio with a suitcase in one hand and her heels in the other.  She glanced at Tony, giving him a once over before staring at his ratty tee. Her gaze furrowed.

“That's Mr. Stark's shirt. Who the hell are you?”

“Pepper. We should talk.” Natasha tried to pull the CEO away, but Pepper threw her arm up and stalked over to tower over Tony.

“Pep--I can explain!”

His girlfriend's anger seemed to dissipate, mutating into confusion and concern. She dropped her shoes and stepped even closer, yanking down the front of his shirt.  She stilled at the sight of the familiar scars littering his upper chest, eyes wide and worried.  When she looked back up, she was all fury and fire.

“Tony, I cannot deal with your excuses right now. I'll be upstairs working for the next few hours. I hope for our sake you can fix this.”

She grabbed her heels and took the elevator.  Tony tried his best to school his upset, but he loses his nerve and rushes forward blurry eyed when his best friend turned the corner.

“Tones.  I heard what happened.  Wasn't sure if I'd find you ecstatic or on the verge of tears.” Rhodes wrapped his arms around his friend. Tony kept his face planted in the man's soft shirt, cursing when he felt the material turn wet.

“Rhodey-bear, this is awful. Usually I can keep my cool, but everything is overloading and I want to simultaneously bawl and beat the shit out of everything.”

“Sounds like estrogen.  Hopefully Vision catches those aliens before they leave our solar system.”

“He is trying to contact them now.  Tony?” He looked up at his name and met the blue eyes next to him.

“Yeah, Cap?  Kind of busy right now hating myself and regretting life choices.”

Steve kept his gaze, expression softening as he reached forward with a wavering hand and rubbed his teammate’s back.

“We'll fix this.  I promise.”

Tony nodded, pulling away from the pair as he headed over to the stairs.

“I'll be in the workshop.  Let me know if we learn anything new.”

He descended, leaving the remaining Avengers silent as they stared at one another in turn.

“James, Pepper just went upstairs. She didn't take any of this very well.” Natasha moved her gaze to their leader.

“What's the last you heard from Viz?”

“The J’naii had already left.  He is attempting to hail them by other means.”

“I'm going to go talk to Pepper.  Just--keep me up to date? He'll self destruct at this rate if we let him.  Rogers, you should probably check on him in an hour or so.” James took the elevator after he saw Steve nod, figure hunched as the doors shut.

“Nat, we may want to prepare in the event he's stuck like this for awhile. Maybe go grab him some essentials?”

She nodded, dragging Wanda with her out the front door. Sam strode in as they left, panic stretching his features.

“They're gone.  They warped out of comm range. Vision is attempting to contact Thor for some assistance.”

“Shit.”

The remaining two men looked at each other before they headed to the kitchen and pulled down their stash of emergency bourbon, each pouring several fingers of the brown liquid and taking heavy sips.

“At least I can still feel the burn.  What're we going to do?”

Sam took his friend's shoulder.

“It's Stark.  He'll be okay.  Despite his snark, he's good at dealing with issues.”

Steve finished the rest of his tumbler before he got a refill.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know. Writing hetero is generally not my cup of tea. Going to give it a partial shot here. Like I said above--end goal is M/M Stony. So expect all that boy love to come.
> 
> Let me know if you like! I expect this to be maybe 4/5 chapters. Going to get the pace moving here shortly. Following chapters will probably be more lengthy. Got part of the next one in the works already.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
